lukemaybins_legofandomcom-20200213-history
Lego The Legend of Captain Brickbeard 2 : The High Waves
'Lego The Legend of Captain Brickbeard 2 '''is the sequel to Lego The Legend of Captain Brickbeard . @ = Costume The Story Chapter 1 : Living Returnings Location- Imperial Fortress- Interior, Outside, Docking Station Overview : Brickbeard and his crew are enjoying the party that Brickbeard threw , but Brickbeard gets captured. Now his crew must save him from slavery . Characters- Jeff The Fiirst Mate, Brickbeard's Daughter, Piecer the Parrot, Green Hat Gunner, Green Hat Swordkiller, Noah Sparrow, Brickbeard ( Prisoner) Enemies- Imperial Guards, Imperial Solders Bosses- Lieutenant Blocker ( 10 hearts) Chapter 2: Saving The Bounty Location- Brickbeard's Bounty Overview- Brickbeard and Noah arrive at Brickbeard's Bounty only to see the crew captured and the ship being taken over by Imperial Admiral Bricker ? But he got killed with The King . Now Brickbeard and Noah must save the crew and defeat Bricker. Characters- Brickbeard ( Waistcoat), Noah Sparrow Enemies- Naval Gunners Bosses- Imperial Bricker ( 12 hearts) Chapter 3 : The Gold Beauty Attacks Location- Brickbeard's Bounty- Interior- The Gold Beauty- Outside, Interior Overview- Defeated Bricker, again. Now he's escaped to the Gold Beauty, originally known as the Imperial Flagship. And it's attacking. Now Brickbeard and his daughter must save Noah after he's been captured. Characters- Brickbeard ( Waistcoat), Brickbeard's Daughter ( Waistcoat) , Noah Sparrow Enemies- Bosses- The Gold Beauty ( 9 metal hearts) Chapter 4- Bring Down your Fears Location- Brickbeard's Submarine- Interior, Living Quarters- Hit The Target's Cave - Interior Overview- Brickbeard in a cat suit and his daughter in a bear suit are in a submarine and must investigate a cave but meet up with Hit The Target ( Lego figure ). Now they must battle him with a Lego Stampy cat and Ballistic Squid. Characters- Brickbeard ( Cat), Brickbeard's Daughter ( Bear), Stampylonghead ( Lego), BallisticSquid ( Lego ) Enemies- Bosses- Hit the Target ( Lego) ( 12 hearts) Chapter 5- Robbing A Museum Location- Seperate Island- Museum Overview- Brickbeard gets a colour gun and is needed to steal a Tyrannosaurus Rex to give to Blocker . Playable characters- Brickbeard ( Robber) Enemies- Guards Bosses- Chapter 6- Ripped Apart Location- Blocker's Mansion- Interior Overview- Brickbeard gets to Blocker's Mansion and wants him to join his crew, but he says no. So Brickbeard has to fight him. Playable characters- Brickbeard Bare Chest ( Robber) Enemies- Bosses- Lieutenant Blocker ( Redcoat) ( 12 hearts) Chapter 7- Astronauty Location- Apollo Island- Interior, Moon Buggy Playable characters- Brickbeard ( Astronaut)/ Moon Buggy ( 4 hearts) Overview- Escape Blocker but his friends have been captured in Blackstrike's rocket and the Bounty's been destroyed. Now Brickbeard must get Blocker's army a moon buggy. But Brickbeard needs a disguise. Enemies- Astronauts Bosses- Blackstrike ( 12 hearts) Chapter 8- Down A Mine Location- Seperate Island- Mine- Blocker and Blackstrike's secret base Overview- Brickbeard got the buggy to Blocker and meets up with Captain Billund. So the two need to go underground to Blocker and Blackstrike's Secret Base so they can save their friends. Playable Characters- Captain Brickbeard, Captain Billund, Jeff the First Mate , Brickbeard's Daughter, Noah Sparrow Enemies- Imperial Guards Bosses- Lieutenant Blocker ( Waistcoat ) ( 12 hearts) and Blackstrike ( 14 hearts) Chapter 9- Police Power ! Location- Seperate Island- Police Station- Interior, Outside Playable characters- Brickbeard ( Police), Billund ( Police) Overview-Brickbeard and Billund take a boat to the Seperate Island Police Station to get Police Uniforms. Enemies- Bosses- Chapter 10- Going Undercover Location- Seperate Island - Open Waters nearby Playable Characters- Brickbeard Undercover ( Police), Billund ( Police), Lieutenant Blocker Overview- Brickbeard goes undercover. Captain Billund helps Brickbeard find Blocker when Blocker yells at the two pirates saying " Pirates, help ! Blackstrike and the Imperials have betrayed me , making me angry. So I've decided to join you ". So Brickbeard lets Blocker join. Enemies- Imperial Guards Bosses- Blackstrike ( 10 hearts), Imperial Admiral Bricker ( 12 hearts) Chapter 11- Trip to the Moon Location- Blackstrike's rocket- Interior- Brickbeard's Rocket Playabe characters- Captain Brickbeard ( Astronaut ) ,Billund ( Astonaut ), Lieutenant Blocker ( Astronaut), Stampylonghead ( Lego) ( Astronaut) Overview- Finally, we're almost done with the game. Now Brickbeard, Billund and Blocker need to follow Blackstrike with Stampy , who we met earlier in the game. Enemies- Bosses- Chapter 12- Lunar Choices Location- The Moon- Blackstrike's Rocket ( now moon base)- Interior Playable characters- Brickbeard ( Astronaut)/Mega Bot, Billund ( Astronaut), Blocker ( Astronaut), Stampylonghead ( Lego Astronaut) Overview- On the moon, Brickbeard and his friends find Blackstrike's Moon base , and then find the Mega Bot and then figure out Hit the Target is working for the Imperial now taking over Blocker's place. Enemies- Imperial Astronauts Bosses- Hit the target ( Lego Astronaut) Chapter 13- Moon Chargers Location - The Moon - Blackstrike's Moon Base- Interior, Control Room Playable Characters- Brickbeard ( Astronaut)/Mega Bot, Billund ( Astronaut), Blocker ( Astronaut), Stampylonghead ( Lego Astronaut) Overview- Still on the moon, Brickbeard and Blocker split up the crew that they have right now to see if they can kill Blackstrike, but that doesn't go well. Enemies- Bosses- Blackstrike ( Astronaut) ( 12 hearts) Chapter 14- Moon Base , Moon Dase Location- The Moon- Blackstrike ( now Bricker)'s Moon Base- Interior Playable characters- Brickbeard ( Astronaut), Billund ( Astronaut), Blocker ( Astronaut) , Stampylonghead ( Lego Astronaut) Overview- After Blackstrike got killed, Bricker took over the base. Now they must kill Bricker. Enemies- Bosses- Imperial Admiral Bricker ( Astronaut ) ( 12 hearts ) Chapter 15- Fly Me To The Moon Location- The Moon- Blackstrike ( now Blocker)'s Moon Base- Interior- Brickbeard's Rocket- Interior Playable Characters- Brickbeard ( Astronaut) Overview- While the rest of the crew get back to the rocket, Blocker betrays Brickbeard and Brickbeard needs to throw astronauts at him to hurt him. Enemies- Astronauts ( need to be thrown to at ) Bosses- Blocker's T-Rex ( 12 metal hearts), Blocker ( Astronaut) ( 12 hearts), Skydive into Brickbeard's Rocket ( while doing that, try unlocking the Blackstrike token). Bonus Game : The Call of Atlantis Location: Atlantis - Fortress- Interior Playable Characters- Brickbeard ( Young), Brickbeard's Daughter ( Young) Overview- Years before moments of the two games, young Brickbeard and his daughter are summoned to Atlantis to collect 1,000, 000 studs. When they have the studs, they decide to keep the money to build up Brickbeard's Bounty more like what it looked like in the video game. Enemies- Bosses- Characters 'Pirate Allies ' Captain Brickbeard @ Brickbeard ( Prisoner ) - ''complete Chapter 1 '' @ Brickbeard ( Waistcoat ) - ''complete Chapter 2 '' @ Brickbeard ( Cat) - ''complete Chapter 4 '' ''@ ''Brickbeard ( Robber ) - complete Chapter 5 @ Brickbeard Bare Chest ( Robber)- complete Chapter 6 @ Brickbeard ( Astronaut )- complete Chapter 7 @ Brickbeard ( Police)- complete Chapter 9 @ Brickbeard Undecover ( Police)- complete Chapter 10 ''@ ''Brickbeard ( Young)- complete Bonus Game Brickbeard's Daugter @ Brickbeard's Daughter ( Waistcoat)- ''complete Chapter 3 @ Brickbeard's Daughter ( Bear) - complete Chapter 4 @ Brickbeard's Daughter ( Young)- complete Bonus Game